Oh Dear
by LeonSKennedy234
Summary: Kanan went out to get something for Hera, only to find a fight with the Imperials. Not the best day for Kanan isn't it?


Oh Dear

By:LeonSKennedy234

author note: I'm lazy at the moment so I didn't really want to fix this story. That and I am tried and have to get ready for school tomorrow. So I am going to post two short story up. Those who are wondering about the next chapter for What Should Have Been, sorry that it's taking for every. I just am into drawing at the moment, but I will get the next chapter up before spring break end. Hope you like and feel free to leave a review and tell me how you like the story, or any request is alright. Also two more things, one is that I am on Tumblr if you want to follow me. I am known as TheDrawerMaster. And the last one is that if you want me to contiune this short story, please let me know.

Summary: Kanan went out to get something for Hera, only to find a fight with the Imperials. Not the best day for Kanan isn't it?

It was a hard and rough day and all Kanan was thinking about was just to go to bed. He was hurting, hurting everywhere. Picking a fight with a whole group of Imperials troopers wasn't the best idea. He headed toward his room, not even hearing Hera, his head hurt and he got a blasting headache. What make it even worse, he felt lightheaded and feverish. He needed to get to his room, but just as he almost made it, he collapse. When Kanan finally awoke, he found himself in his room, laying on his bed. He wonder on what just happen, then it came to him. He had past out after trying to get to his room before pasting out. He felt pain on his side and went to place his hand on his wound, only to feel the touch of the cloth that was wrap around his wound. He wonder how that got there, then one thought came to his mind. Hera. Then he realize that Hera was the one that brought him in here to tend to his injures. He tried to get up but pain immdently hit him.

"Take it easy, don't get up to fast like that Kanan." Came a voice.

Kanan look to his left and saw that it was Hera, who had place something on the table, he never got to see what it was as she helped him up to a sitting position.

"What happen?" Ask Kanan, as he saw Hera grabbing the Krotos, to help clean his injures on his check and forehead.

"You past out when you where heading to your room. You scared the crap out of me. What happen?" Ask Hera, he could hear a little angry and a little worry in her voice.

Kanan did tell her what had happen, but the only thing he left out of the story was why he was at the market in the first place. He didn't want her to know that he was grabbing something for her birthday next week. Now when he was there, Imperials troopers decided to pick a fight with him. And he didn't wanted to fight, but things started to get worse and worse and..well today just didn't go right for him. It was a bad day for him, although he didn't tell Hera that.  
But knowing her like he does, she could figure that something was bugging Kanan. As she place the small bandage on Kanan's check, "Ok what bugging ya? She began.

"What?"

"I ask, what is bugging you? I mean you became so quite after you tell me what had happen." She stated, expected Kanan to tell her there was nothing wrong or he was just tired, "I had a bad day and I feel like this day is getting worse." Kanan sighed.

This wasn't something she was expecting to get from him. He never allow the Empire to bug him like this, but she guess it was way things was going for him.

"Kanan listen to me." She said in her sweet calm torn voice as she gently place a hand under his chin and gently move his head to look at her, "Don't let today bug ya. Things won't go well for us other day and, some other day, it will. But don't let what happen today get the best of you. This is not the Kanan that I know." She stated, then she kiss him on the forehead. Kanan smiled, felt like what had happen today never really did happen.

"Thank you Hera."Kanan smiled.

"Not a problem love. And if you feel down again, don't heist to come to me. Alright?" She ask with a smiled.

"That's a promise." He said.

"Good." She stated, as she then place the last two small bandage on the two small cut on Kanan's forehead. She helped him to lay back down so that he wouldn't hurt himself even more. Then she grab a Korto pack that would help with the pain, also to help Kanan to fall asleep better.

"Now get some rest and I'll check on you in a little while." She told him.

"Mmhm." Kanan mutter, who was drowsy, "And not to worry. Whatever you brought from the market I didn't look at." She added.

Kanan wonder how she knew, but came to his mind that she would find it on the floor after he had collapse. Then sleepness finally took over. Hera smiled as she cover Kanan up with a blanket and kiss him on his good check. Then she got up and headed for the door to let Kanan rest. But she did wonder, what Kanan had gotten from the market. When she left the room and found Chopper outside, telling to go and prepare the ship for take off. She finally said to herself, " I would have to wait, probably until my birthday." She stated, then left to the cotpit to where Chopper is now.

The End.


End file.
